In present arrangements for providing multi-gear ratios for automotive transmissions, such as for trucks, a high-low range valve is strapped to the manual gear shifting lever, while a splitter valve is mounted in place of the gear shift lever knob. Such an arrangement requires two separate valve devices which must be mounted individually. Such arrangement is, therefore, costly to provide and install.